Coming Back To You
by notyouaveragepothead
Summary: Emon Clearwater did not know why it was mandatory for teens from the tribe to be physically present in La Push when they turned 16. All she knew is that this was a way for her to feel close to her father. Little did she know that soon homework would become the least of her worries. FemWolfTransformation; SamOC
1. Chapter 1

"Dialogues"

'_Thoughts'_

CHAPTER 1: Coming back to you

Drip…drip…. drip…..

The water droplet falling from the leaky faucet, into the bathtub full of water was the only sound in the room. The water, once scalding had turned lukewarm. But it didn't bother her. Nothing seemed to really bother her anymore. She watched with fascination as a strand of her burgundy hair swayed in the water. The bathroom was full of the scent of vanilla and caramel, from her body wash and shampoo. She had been sitting there, stewing over her day for what seemed like hours.

*Bang* *bang* *bang*

"Emon! Are you in there? Did you fall asleep in the tub again", came the agitated voice of her mother.

Startled, she almost went underwater. After a lot of splashing, a very wet, very disgruntled 16 year-old girl found herself fall on her butt on the floor of the washroom.

"Jeez mom! Scare me a little more, why don't you?", she called back as she carefully got up and tried not to slip on the soapy floor. "Gimme ten minutes. Let me clean up in here and I'll be out" she hollered.

"Seriously Emon! This is why I told you to shower at night. You always end up taking too long showers and getting late in the morning. You will miss your flight at this rate. Honestly child, you are just like your father. He could never get anywhere on time either" I could hear my mother sigh as she said this. Things hadn't been easy recently, especially since dad died.

Suddenly, the steamy bathroom felt extremely cold and small. She couldn't breathe. She kept seeing flashes of the last time she saw her father before….before everything

Red….she could see red everywhere. On the floor, on her hands, her shirt….and …._'No! I can't think about that. Not now. I can't let him down. I have to be strong. It's a new beginning. I should try to be happy. He would want me to be happy' _She thought to herself as she shook herself to reality. Sighing, she dried herself and wrapped a towel around herself, letting her wet, waist length curly hair fall down her back.

She entered her room and took it all in. The dark blue walls were full of bits of double sided tape, from all the posters that she had lovingly and carefully put up and then removed. She walked towards the window, as her fingers grazed the pencil marks on the wall where every year, her parents had carefully marked her growth. She walked towards her drawer on autopilot and opened the top drawer, only to find it empty.

Turning around, she closed her eyes for a second just to collect herself. She stared blankly at her room, looking at all the boxes littering her floor. The room which once was full of posters and knick-knacks and memories now laid bare. Everything had been carefully packed up. All the drawers and wardrobes emptied. The only thing left out was her outfit for the day. She walked up to her bed and stood there for a second just looking around. This was where she had lost her first tooth. This is where she cried after the first boy she liked had broken her heart. This was where her father told her stories at night. Where they would make a tent out of bedsheets and pretend that they were camping and eat candy. This is where she grew up. And now she was leaving it all. She felt tears prickling her eyes as she thought of everything that had happened here.

_NO! I can't think like that. I can't do this right now. _

She hurriedly dressed for the day. She wore a white tank top with light blue skinny jeans. She put on her dad's leather jacket on top. She quickly dried her hair and decided to just put it up in a high bun to keep it out of her way. She didn't feel like putting on any makeup. So she just swiped on some chapstick and surveyed her room once more to make sure that she had everything packed. Her laptop and her books were packed in her carry-on luggage. She was taking two other suitcases with her as her check-in and the other boxes would be sent to her by her mom.

"Emon Aria Clearwater! You get your ass down here right now. We are so late. You need to get a move on. You'll be late" her mother hollered from downstairs.

Sighing, she picked up her stuff and trudged downstairs. She was going to miss her home. And her mother. But she had to go.

Her father, Akito, had left and settled across the country with his mother when he was 25. He was a proud Quileute and had kept in touch with her family back in Washington. In fact, she had very fond memories of the place. She would go there every summer to visit her uncle and her cousins when she was younger. She hadn't gone there since her dad had died. But now that she was sixteen, she had to go back. Not only was it a tribe thing. She really did want to go. She hoped that living in La Push would make her feel closer to her dad.

Her mother, who worked as an Attorney in Florida couldn't leave her practice. So here she was. Packed, and ready to move away from her mother. Something inside her told her that it was gonna be an adventure and then some and she couldn't help but feel slightly excited about it.

Author's Note:

Hello you beautiful people! This is my first fanfiction. And I know that the pace seems a little slow. Give me a chance. I'm sure that the future chapters will be better. Till then, please read and review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Emon POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Portland shortly. Thank you for flying with us"

She jolted awake and realized that she had dozed off on her flight. She quickly wiped at her mouth hoping that she hadn't drooled in her sleep. She was sure that her hair must have been a complete mess. _Ugh, why did I have to inherit my mother's curls? I probably look like an uglier Medusa right now with these curls. Why couldn't I have hair like Leah? God, she has gorgeous hair._

Shaking herself awake, she looked out of her window. She couldn't see much past the cloud. As the plane descended, she was assaulted with greenery. She smiled slightly. She had missed this. The rain, the wind, the trees and the forest.

She waited for the doors to open. Hitching up the laptop bag on her shoulder, she walked out. _Mom said I should just take a cab to the reservation. Wonder where the pre-booked taxi stand is. _She was busy thinking this and looking through her purse when suddenly she heard someone call out her name.

"Emon! Emon! Over here"

She looked up and couldn't stop the biggest smile from gracing her face. There at the gates were her Uncle Harry and who she could only presume was her little cousin Seth. She walked towards them as fast as she could while juggling all her luggage.

"Uncle Harry! Seth! How have you guys been? My god Seth! Look at you. You've gotten tall. How old are you now, squirt?" she rambled while she engulfed her uncle in a big hug. "Ah Emon! Child, you have grown so much. Your old man would have been so proud. How have you been? No trouble on the flight? Come on, give your suitcase to Seth. Let's hurry back. Sue has a feast ready for you!" uncle Harry said as he smiled at me.

"Yes yes. And then we will hang out. We can go to the third beach. And we can have a bonfire. You still like the beach right, Emon?" Seth eagerly turned towards her. She couldn't help but laugh and nod. Seth was just such an adorable kid. She and Leah had always been extremely protective of him. And looking at him, she couldn't help but feel excited.

They quickly walked out to the parking lot and walked towards a rusty, periwinkle blue truck that she knew belonged to her uncle. They quickly got out of the cold and into the truck and started their drive to the reservation.

"So Uncle Harry, how are things at La Push? Leah is a senior, right? I'm glad I'll have her with me when I start La Push High. How is everyone? Jacob? Paul? Embry?" She asked. She realized that she was babbling but sue her, she was excited about all of this.

"Hahahaha, little wolf. I'm so happy that you are this excited about coming to live with us. Leah is good. You won't be seeing much of her though. She has two jobs. She is saving up for College. And you'll see everyone else at the bonfire tonight."

They talked and exchanged pleasantries for a bit longer and then the conversation just tapered off into a comfortable silence. She settled into her seat and looked out of the window as the forests grew thicker as they approached the reservation. She closed her eyes and a small smile graced her face. She was soon lost in dreamland…flashes of the trees, of dark black fur and soul-searching, warm brown eyes filled her head. And soon she was cocooned in warm slumber.

She jerked awake when the truck finally stopped. Taking a second to reorient herself, she looked out the window and was greeted by the visage of her dear Aunt Sue standing in the porch of their house with her cousin Leah standing beside her. Both her aunt and cousin had bright, war, welcoming smiles on their faces. As soon as Uncle Harry got out of the truck, her cousin came bounding towards her, opened the door to her side and brought her into a bone-crushing hug. Emon closed her eyes and hugged back. Leah smelt of pine and lemons, a smell that she found incredibly comforting. She let herself bask in the warmth of the hug before stepping back and taking a good look at her cousin. She was tall, at about 5'8'', towering over Emon's 5'6". Unlike Emon, Leah had beautiful black pin-straight hair that fell to her butt. Her skin was a glowing tan and her eyes, a warm caramel colour radiated warmth and comfort.

"I'm so happy to see you Lee. I have missed you" she said

"Hope Leah isn't the only one you have missed, little wolf! Won't you come give you dear old Aunt Sue a hug?" came a voice from behind her

She twirled back with a tinkling laugh "How can I ever forget my favorite Aunt? How have you been? It's so good to see you. Mom sends her love and says she will be calling you soon!"

She is soon enveloped in the warm hug that she had come to associate with her aunt. Her aunt had always been like a second mother to her. She loved Sue almost as much as she loved her own mom.

"Now enough lollygagging. Let's get your stuff into your room and you out of this cold. Settle in, freshen up and I'll have your favorite hot chocolate with chipped cream ready for you. There is so much to catch up on, my dear."

She trudged up the stairs to the room that had always been hers whenever she visited La Push. It was the room at the end of the hall on the first floor and overlooked the backyard. The insides were just like she remembered. Painted a deep green that reminded her of the woods around her. Against one side of the room lay her twin bed, with the warm off-white and bronze sheets that she had picked up back when she was 13. The walls were mostly empty except for the few paintings that had been stuck their with cello tape. These were the ones that her friends had made for her back when they were kids. Her favorite drawing had been put in a frame and rested on her desk. It was that of a wolf, a majestic black wolf that was howling up at the moon.

Shaking herself out of her thought, she quickly unpacked her bags. After putting everything away, she changed into comfier clothes and sat down on her bed. Soon she found herself thinking about what was to come and what she could expect. She didn't even realize when she ended up passing out on the bed.


End file.
